Gilbert's Fantasies
by Corliss Kat
Summary: Gilbert believes that he is a tree frog warrior that must go on a quest. (I own nothing)
1. Gilbert the Mighty

Gilbert hopped about the practice range. He was swinging his spear around vigorously. He was trying to take down a wooden dummy of a knight, but was sadly failing. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He spun around, his spear outstretched.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" It was Aldwyn.

"I'm practicing." As soon as Gilbert realized that it wasn't an intruder he resumed swinging at the dummy.

"Practicing for what?"

"For my quest!"

"You're not going on a..."

"Is he doing the tree frog warrior thing again?" Skylar swooped down and landed next to Aldwyn.

"Again?"

"About for a month each year Gilbert diverts to his fantasy land where he is a tree frog warrior that has to go on quests to save the queendom," said Skylar.

"It's not a fantasy! It's real!" Aldwyn stared at him blankly. "I need to go to a magical mountain called The Inky Dirt and bring back the Golden Goblet of Silver!"

"And when are you going on this 'quest?'" asked Aldwyn.

"Tonight! I must depart tonight! For I am Gilbert the mighty tree frog warrior!"


	2. The Journey Begins

Gilbert grabbed a big flower bud backpack and started packing for his adventure. He threw in a bundle of flies, a fire stone, and a map. He heard a whimpering sound. He looked down and saw Shady, his shadow puppy.

"It's too dangerous for you to come," said Gilbert as he leaned over to pat him on the head. Just then Aldwyn walked in the room.

"So you are really going on a quest?" He sounded surprised.

"Of corse I am! I'm going to the Inky Dirt!"

"And where is the Inky Dirt?"

"If I told you then I would be hunted down and killed."

"Okay." Aldwyn slowly inched out of the room.

Gilbert slung the backpack around his shoulder, grabbed his spear, and hopped out into the dark night sky. To everyone else it looked like Gilbert was walking out into the trail garden of the Palace of Bronzehaven, but to Gilbert it looked like he was traveling into the unknown.

After walking in about five circles around the same bush, tree, and tiny lake he found the perfect place to stop. Exactly where he had started.

"I'll set up camp over here." He plopped down and pulled out his bundle of flies. He chomped down on one, then another, and then one last one. After that he went to sleep. He would set for the mountain in the morning.


	3. The Journey Continues

When Gilbert awoke he headed for the Inky Dirt, which was actually just a large hill with a spring behind it.

He hiked up and up. As he hiked he heard a noise coming from behind him. He slowly turned around. And where everyone else would have seen a purring kitten was a gigantic saber toothed lion.

Gilbert held out his spear but then realized that the lion was too big. He couldn't take it. He ran and ran and ran. And as he ran he found the grass below him getting harder and drier. He could no longer see the top of the mountain.

Gilbert looked behind and saw that the lion had disappeared. He wiped the sweat off of his brow. He sat down and looked at the sky. Where everyone would see a slightly cloudy sky, Gilbert saw a thick layer of clouds rolling in.

He decided that he would have to wait it out. But he was running out of time. He needed to find the Golden Goblet of Silver.


	4. The Journey Almost Ends

As the sky started to clear away Gilbert hopped up. He needed to find the Golden Goblet of Silver. If he didn't find it the queendom would be turned into a gigantic pit filled with poisonous flowers.

He hiked up. And reached the top. But the Golden Goblet of Silver was nowhere in sight. Gilbert franticly searched his surroundings. But it was nowhere. Then he looked down to the other side of the Inky Dirt. He saw the spring.

He ran down the mountain and to the edge of the spring. He looked down into the crystal like water and saw the Golden Goblet of Silver. He dove down into the water. He swam to the bottom and grabbed the Golden Goblet of Silver. He surfaced and took a deep gasp for air.

Once he go tot the shore he admired the beautiful detail of the Golden Goblet of Silver. And although everyone else would have seen a triangular fist sized rock, Gilbert saw a lovely golden goblet that was lined with designs. He tucked it away in his backpack.

Gilbert started on his journey back.


	5. The Journey Ends

When Gilbert returned to the Palace Aldwyn and Skylar were waiting for him.

"So, did you find the Golden Goblet of Silver?" asked Aldwyn.

"Yes, yes I did." Gilbert pulled out the rock. Skylar nodded her head as if she had expected that. "I must put it on display."

Gilbert ran into his room and put it on his display shelf next to all the other rocks that had labels like 'The Porcelain Plate of Glass' and 'The Ruby of Diamonds.' Aldwyn had fallowed Gilbert.

"So, what would have happened if you hadn't found the Golden Goblet of Silver?"

"Oh, Vastia would have been turned into a pit filled with poisonous flowers and everyone would have been forced to eat them."

"Gilbert, I think you need some rest."


	6. Gilbert the Detective

Gilbert sat in the quiet parlor. He was bored. Very bored. But then he remembered, this is how all mystery cases start. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Gilbert hopped to his feet and ran out of the room. He zipped through the hall all the way to Skylar's room. As he did this he caught the attention of Aldwyn, who fallowed without Gilbert even noticing. Gilbert bolted through the door leading to Skylar's room.

"I heard about the missing diamond," Gilbert said in his 'detective' voice. Skylar looked at him blankly. "Come on," said Gilbert in his normal voice. "Play along." Skylar sighed.

"Yes, they were stolen yesterday," Skylar said in her best 'helpless lady' voice.

"No worries. I shall find the diamonds and send the criminal to his rightful place." Aldywn walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gilbert the detective is back," Skylar said in her normal voice. "You wanna help?"

"Sure. What's the crime?"

"My diamonds were stolen."

"Great! I'll help with the criminal bit." Aldywn raced out of the room. Gilbert smiled. He had a crime to solve.


End file.
